


Midnight snack

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:  DC related, you can pick your pairing, but I want pizza rolls and nutella to be involved in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight snack

He should have stayed in his room.

He just should have stayed and either kept working on his research, or just gone straight to bed.

The hand that rested over his eyes at the moment, rubbing at his temples while closed, tired eyes burned. 

He just did not have the capacity to deal with and understand these two. They were like little children. And as Tim finally dragged his hand down his face and his eyes - still hidden behind the mask from their mission earlier - came to rest on his two friends, all he saw was that they were still frozen in their tracks, like deer caught in the headlights. Except, their expressions seemed to better fit two guilty puppies who had been caught in the act of piddling on your floor. Again.

The cabinets of the kitchen within Titans Tower were open and bare. Though the refrigerator was closed, he had no doubt that it’s current state was just as bare as the cabinets. Further more, it was quite likely that the last bits of food that were in the Tower were currently in the two boy’s hands.. and mouths. Kon had stuffed his face with pizza rolls - more seemed to be currently in his mouth than on his plate - and Bart was filling himself with the contents of a jar of Nutella that he was scooping out with a spoon. Otherwise, the table, counters, and sink had various remains of what other food had been consumed; empty bags of chips, dirty plates that had been cleaned of their leftovers from dinner from.. whatever night before, boxes of cookies that had been emptied, and much, much more.

No one made a move for a while until Bart snatched a pizza roll from Kon’s plate and offered it to Tim. Behind his mask, his eyes just narrowed a bit before he sighed.

“You two have no shame.”

At that point, the two just grinned and continued eating - Bart eating the pizza roll he had stolen from Kon that Tim had clearly ignored. 

“We were hungry!” Bart insisted as Tim tried to ignore him as he spoke with a full mouth.

“Yeah. C’mon, man. Lighten up. It’s just a midnight snack.”

  


“It’s  _four thirty_ in the morning. You’d be better off having breakfast. And snack or meal aside, you two are eating like you haven’t in years. You  _cleaned out_  the kitchen.” He paused, and surveyed the state of the room again. “Though ‘cleaned out’ seems like a bad choice of words. There is no part of this room that’s clean.”

Shaking his head, he turned to leave. He was too tired and he had already promised himself a couple hours of sleep after a few days without a wink. “You two are going to go shopping with Raven and Cassie for groceries when they get up..  _and_  you’re cleaning this place up.”

As he headed back towards his room, he just listened to the two groan and then start to bicker - their version of negotiations - on who would clean. But if they were smart, they would decide quickly. The girls would kill them if that was what they ended up waking up to.


End file.
